


Emo Boy

by DreamBird711



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Creativity | Roman "Princy" Sanders is a little shit, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Little Shit, Emo, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sex Talk, Swearing, Virgil is tired of Remus being horny, emo boy by Ayesha erotica, remus is horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamBird711/pseuds/DreamBird711
Summary: Literally just Remus yelling at Virgil that he wants to fuck at the lunch room table
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Minor Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 134





	Emo Boy

  
Virgil is sitting at the lunch table waiting for his dumbass friends to show up.   
He knows how hodge-podge his group looks.   
They have a theater prep, a nerd, a ray of sunshine goodie two shoes, a loner, a punk, and an emo. 

They all magically have the same lunch, a true blessing from Satan himself, and Virgil is always first to show up. His class, f in the chat because he's failing, is right next to the lunch room so he always saves the table. 

Today is one of those days where he just _feels_ like something interesting is going to happen and the pot is whistling. 

"Hey emo boy!"   
Virgil turns around because he knows it's directed at him, he's the only emo kid in this lunch hour, and finds Roman and Remus walking up; both were giggling like middle schoolers with a crush. He knows shit's up. 

They each slide into their respective seats. Remus next to Virgil and Roman across from Remus.  
"Hey emo boy." Remus did a sultry wink and Roman dissolved into another fit of giggles. 

"You look sick, like you're dying." Roman grins innocently.  
"If I say that isn't hot then I'd be lying." Remus grins uncontrollably.  
More snickering like 12 year olds.   
Virgil has a feeling that this is why the pot is boiling, his dumbass boyfriend and his brother. 

Logan comes over and sits in his spot and watches as the twins simply look at each other and start laughing uncontrollably. By the time they calm down, Patton had arrived, covered in glitter in the most endearing way, and Janus had slunk in quietly, silently joining the chaos. 

Remus leans over to whisper in Virgil's ear, "Wanna fuck in the back of hot topic?"   
Virgil immediately turns a bright red and gives Remus the biggest 'WTF' look he can manage being electric red.   
Roman just recovers, but he's back to giggling hysterically the minute Virgil turns red. 

"He may not look like he gets bitches!" Roman fights to get the words out between giggles. 

"But honey, this dick is 11 inches." Remus gestures to Virgil as he says it and Patton gasps.   
Logan looks down right appalled and Janus has started snickering along with Roman.   
Virgil screeches lightly in a 'STFU!' kind of way and Remus just slings an arm around his shoulders whilst cackling. 

"Come on handsome don't be coy." Remus has adopted a sultry tone to match the wink from earlier, "Come on, fuck me, emo boy!" Remus says it loudly, flirtatiously, and completely meaning every implication of the phrase. 

Both were hardcore switches but demanding to be fucked like that was something neither had done in jokes or in real sex. Virgil can't handle this. 

Remus grins at his electric red boyfriend. Janus and Roman are cackling together, while Patton looks like someone personally attacked his child. Logan is silently laughing but trying to save face for Patton. Most of the tables looked over for a moment then decided it wasn't worth it and looked away. 

"Remus!" Patton half screeches, half hisses, like he doesn't want anyone to hear him but it happened anyway. 

Remus grins wider, "yes, Mr. Sunshine?"   
Patton looks ready to scold him, but has no idea what to say, so he just scowls, "that was inappropriate, Remus!"  
  
"What? My, my, do you not like my pda? My cute little public display of affection?" Remus leans onto Virgil and discreetly licks his ear with a whisper of, "I know you did." 

Virgil quietly slaps Remus' thigh in relation. "You can't just yell that you want me to fuck you, Remus." Virgil puts his head on Remus shoulder sand whispers back, "should yell my name at home."   
Remus blushes a light pink but continues grinning brightly. 

Soon enough the table around them picks up a conversation and enjoy themselves as they do most lunches, but Remus and Virgil continue whispering between each other. Things that can't be said on television but might be able to be said in a fanfiction. 

"If you wanted me to fuck you so badly you could've just asked."  
"But what's the fun in that?"   
"What comes after, that's what."   
"So you'd fuck me right now?"   
"Not at the table, genius."   
"The bathroom?" 

Virgil sits silent for a moment. The entire time they had been sharing small touches and kisses in places that were just far away enough to be considered sfw. 

_Y'know what? Why the fuck not._

Virgil pulls Remus up by his collar he got for the "aesthetic" of his punk lifestyle. 

"Bathroom" was all he said as he dragged his horny punk boyfriend to the bathroom. 

The rest of them just watch them go.   
Roman slings an arm around his boyfriend, "wanna see how loud they get?"   
Janus gives him a 'really?' look.   
Roman just grins back, but neither move. 

Patton watches them go with a respectable level of fatherly disappointment and Logan just smiles discreetly into his water cup. 

Logan knows where that train is headed and he's glad his dumb friends are on it.   
Now he can make fun of them later. 


End file.
